


Tell Me A Secret

by kiebs



Series: University Days [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Makoto and Sousuke are roommates, Underage Drinking, short and sweet, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a giggly drunk and wants to know a secret of Sousuke's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been around much. (I will be updating Whale Tales very soon!) Lots of things happened this year and it just kind of left me drained emotionally and creatively. So, as an apology, please take this short and sweet soumako! 
> 
> Set during Makoto and Sousuke's first year of college and the two of them have warmed up to each other.

Makoto wasn't sure how it happened, as neither he nor Sousuke were of legal age to drink, but there they were, sitting in their tiny living room with a couple six packs of some rather digesting beer. It was probably Kisumi's fault, though Sousuke could definitely pass for someone older than his nineteen years, but that hadn't stopped them from drinking it. Makoto wasn't even sure _why_ he had even joined in on the drinking, especially since the smell alone wrinkled his nose, but he sat beside his roommate, giggling at the tingly warmth that seeped into his mind and body and left him feeling just a tiny bit fuzzy.

Leaning heavily against Sousuke's shoulder (the _left_ one his alcohol addled brain supplied), Makoto couldn't stop giggling. They only continued when he saw the amused look on the taller boy's face. His teal eyes sparkled, glittering like jewels, and Makoto really hoped he wasn't waxing poetic about _eyes_ now because he had come a long way from bad middle school poetry.

"Wow, you are a lightweight," Sousuke remarked, shifting just a little. Makoto fell onto his lap with another giggle. "Damn, remind me not to let you try the imported stuff."

"N-No wayyyy. This tastes nasty anywayyyy."

Makoto batted at the can next to the other boy's knee. A hand moved it from his reach. Giggling, and really he never thought himself the giggly type, the young man rolled his head so he was looking back up Sousuke.

The boy was drinking the icky beer and Makoto marveled at his talent to handle the stuff. Makoto himself had needed goading from the taller boy to even try a sip, but his roommate seemed to have no problem with the taste. Or maybe Sousuke was just focusing on the feeling, or lack thereof, that the alcohol gave him. Whatever the case, Makoto was only so drunk because he had taken a bet to see who could drink more without becoming noticeably drunk. Which was stupid, but he really wanted to get to know the teal-eyed boy more so he stupidly went along with it.

Naturally, Sousuke won if Makoto's intermittent giggles weren't a blatant giveaway.

Dazedly, he watched Sousuke's Adam's apple bob as the other boy swallowed. He wondered for a fuzzy moment what it would feel like to put his lips against the tanned flesh. Warm, he figured, and so very, very right.

"Hey, Sousuke..." His voice sounded far away.

"Hm?" Teal eyes returned to him and Makoto smiled fuzzily.

"Tell me a secret."

Laughter poured into the air, rippling in rich notes and deep vibrations. He stared in wonder at the smile on his roommate's face, stupidly happy that he managed to bring such an expression onto his face. Only Rin had ever been able to bring out that vibrance and richness, but here Makoto witnessed that rare, beautiful smile all for himself. He wanted to hoard it away.

The brunet man whined as Sousuke pinched his nose, shattering that peaceful moment.

"What a request," Sousuke commented, though the laughter in his voice dimmed to the normal neutral cadence. "What kind of secret?"

"Any kind!" Makoto said, gesturing with one hand as the other lied on his stomach. "Like...uh, like...like me and Haru dated once!"

"Wow. Shocker."

He swatted the taller man's elbow. "Be a _little_ surprised! It was first year of high school and didn't even last a month."

Pouting up at his roommate, the way Sousuke's eyebrows raised satisfied him. There, see? It was a good secret.

"Now that's a surprise." Sousuke's voice was soft as he continued, "Why didn't it work? You two are stupidly close."

"Because of that," Makoto explained, reaching up and poking Sousuke's cheek. "We thought that...it would work. But Haru and I aren't compatible that way. It felt weird, like kissing your brother. So we stopped before we could ruin our friendship."

"Huh."

Makoto didn't like the carefully blank expression on Sousuke's face. He wiggled petulantly. He wanted that bright, beautiful smile back.

"So! Tell me a secret!"

"Honestly, drunk you is pushy."

His roommate placed a large palm over his eyes. Makoto pouted, pushing the hand away, or at least trying to. He only succeeded in patting Sousuke's hand before he huffed.

" _I_ shared one."

"And now you're five." Sousuke's voice was a low chuckle before he took a quiet breath. "A secret, huh...?"

"Mmhm."

"Then...I guess...a secret would be..." Another breath, though this one sounded just a bit shaky. Was he nervous? Why? "...that I like you."

Makoto stilled, eyes wide under the darkness of Sousuke's palm.

"...what?" he breathed.

"Forget I said anything. We're both drunk right now."

Sousuke's voice was gruff and Makoto struggled with new vigor to see his face. Squirming away from that devious hand, he sat up and stared at the other boy. Who was adamantly looking away, a faint blush the only indication that he had said anything embarrassing.

Heat pooled in Makoto's own cheeks, though he was having a hard time telling if that was from embarrassment or alcohol. He couldn't really hope one way or another because either was admittedly bad and besides he naturally blushed easily. Sousuke's confession didn't so much ring in his ears as hummed, but it still had his heart beating excitedly. He licked his lips, still staring at his roommate's profile, silently urging him to face him.

Sousuke didn't.

How stubborn.

With a soft breath, Makoto reached out and, after missing once, curled his fingers in Sousuke's sleeve. The touch was enough for the taller boy to jump and turn, though his face was more guarded than surprised. Makoto shuffled a little closer.

"I...I like you too," he murmured, resisting the urge to bite his lip. He stared right into those jewel-like eyes.

Sousuke sucked in a breath. "...oh."

"Yeah." Makoto nodded, shyly looking down. His fingers continued to clutch Sousuke's sleeve.

Things were so awkward now. The once light-hearted air seemed thick and heavy. Makoto wasn't sure if he should say something else or leave the room. After all, he hadn't expected that confession. Heck, he hadn't expected to respond, as he had just thought his feelings would just be a passing infatuation. Having someone as handsome as Sousuke saying they liked him was, well, shocking.

And yet, there was an excited butterfly in his stomach, fluttering around and tickling his heart. Sousuke liked _him._ Not Rin, not Kisumi, _him._ Plain old, clumsy Makoto. He had to stop himself from grinning.

"Makoto."

The brunet boy looked up, blinking owlishly. "Yes?"

Sousuke was frowning at him sternly. "You better not forget this in the morning."

Makoto frowned, offended. "What! That's so mean! I'm not that drunk!"

His roommate snorted. "Uh-huh. I'm taking you out for breakfast. Think of that as a...sorta first date."

Makoto pouted, but that butterfly still fluttered excitedly. He crossed his arms.

"Fine," he said before he started to stand. He ended up falling on the couch. "Oof!"

Sousuke laughed and moved to sit next to him. He grinned.

"Walk much?" he teased.

"Shut up," Makoto grumbled, burying his burning face in the one throw pillow they had.

There was a beat of silence that was only broken by Sousuke's soft chuckles. Makoto rather liked them.

"Hey, Makoto."

"Hm?" The brunet boy tilted his head towards his roommate, pushing himself up at the serious look there. "Sousuke?"

His roommate inclined his head a little towards him. That shy blush returned, coloring just under his eyes.

"Could I... Can I kiss you?"

For a moment, Makoto could only stare before he felt his lips curl into a goofy grin. He blamed the alcohol and not the fluttery butterfly.

"Yes!"

(The kiss was sloppy, if only because both of them were drunk and Makoto too excited, but it was still one heck of a great kiss.)


End file.
